<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Найти себя by Agapushka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386874">Найти себя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka'>Agapushka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detectives, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может быть страшнее пропавших детей? Кэти Белл предстоит не только разобраться в этом запутанном деле, но еще решить, на чьей она стороне.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Найти себя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>

</p>
</div>Вот уже почти неделю Хампстед Хит, самый дикий и дремучий парк Лондона, был центром всеобщего внимания: приехал цирк. Накануне прибытия весь город окрасился яркими, кричаще-желтого цвета листовками, зазывающими и приглашающими посетить «самое удивительное представление, какое вы когда-либо видели». Они притягивали взор со столбов и досок для объявлений, зорко следили за прохожими, прижавшись к стенам остановок, и словно слегка светились в вечернем свете фонарей.<p> Любопытных горожан внезапный цирк встретил огромным шатром, глухо хлопавшим краями брезента по нестриженной траве, рядами палаток и прилавков с различными сувенирами и развлечениями, а также целой россыпью каруселей, внезапно выросших на краю леса, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Здесь не было современных батутов или огромных лодок-качелей — каждая деревянная лошадка, застывшая над крутящейся платформой, каждая палатка, пестревшая разномастными заплатками, словно переносила посетителей в ярмарочный балаган прошлого века.</p><p> Дети визжали от восторга, бегая от прилавка с засахаренными яблоками к палатке с предсказательницей, а оттуда с громкими криками, мчась наперегонки, к яркой карусели, с таким усердием катавшей ребятню самого разного возраста. Взрослые снисходительно посмеивались, однако и сами с азартом стреляли в тире или наблюдали за ловкими жонглерами, которые на удивление быстро управлялись с многочисленными тарелками, кольцами и шарами.</p><p> С раннего утра и до поздней ночи из парка доносилась веселая музыка, слышался смех детей и громкие возгласы циркачей, приглашавших всех желающих на вечернее представление. Казалось, Хампстед Хит стал одним из самых оживленных мест в этой части Лондона. </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> Кэти Белл поплотнее запахнула куртку, наблюдая издалека за яркими огнями, которые охватывали часть парка желтым прозрачным куполом. Ей до ужаса не хотелось выходить из-за кустов и приближаться к цирку. Внутри все словно брыкалось и вопило, чтобы она ни в коем случае не шла туда. Однако, несмотря на все свои плохие предчувствия, идти было надо.<br/>
За целую неделю представлений пропало трое детей. И поскольку это дело уже успели забрать у маггловской полиции и передать в мракоборческий отдел, происшествие принимало серьезный оборот.</p><p> Кэти даже не успела возразить, когда Гарри Поттер вызвал ее в свой кабинет главы мракоборческого отдела и выложил на стол тощую папку с делом, не содержавшую практически никаких зацепок или полезной информации. </p><p> — Ты же знаешь, почему я хочу поручить это дело именно тебе, Кэти?</p><p> Гарри выглядел уставшим, но очень озабоченным. Кэти машинально отметила залегшие тени под его глазами и трехдневную щетину. Она знала, почему именно ей дают столь непростые задания. </p><p>Кэти Белл обладала неимоверным чутьем на темную магию. Это было ее преимуществом и проклятием одновременно. </p><p>Как подозревали врачи Больницы Святого Мунго, где она провела несколько не самых приятных недель, ее необыкновенные способности образовались вследствие той ужасной истории с проклятым ожерельем, которое чуть не убило ее на седьмом курсе обучения в Хогвартсе. Кэти не очень верила в эту теорию, однако теперь, при каждом столкновении с темным артефактом или домом с загадочной и не самой приятной историей, ее одолевали смутные неприятные ощущения, а в ушах слышался едва заметный шепот чьих-то предостережений.</p><p> Она не очень радовалась столь неожиданно свалившемуся на нее дару, однако именно эта особенность и помогла ей устроиться на работу в Министерстве.</p><p> — Все пропавшие дети были... — Гарри запнулся, — магглорожденными. Я думаю, дело в этом.</p><p> Кэти кивнула. Она уже изучила все три с половиной жалких факта, которые удалось установить: трое одиннадцатилетних детей из семьи магглов, недавно получивших письма из Хогвартса, пропали без вести прямо после вечерних представлений. Маггловская полиция тщательно обыскала площадь цирка и всю прилегающую к ней лесную территорию парка, однако никаких следов так и не нашла. Еще бы. Если в деле замешана магия, то никакие обученные собаки не смогут помочь. А в том, что цирк был не просто труппой бродячих артистов, Гарри убедился практически сразу, как только они с Роном подошли к разноцветному шатру.</p><p> — Чувствуешь? — спросил Гарри, запрокидывая вверх голову и щурясь на не по-летнему холодное августовское солнце.</p><p> Вокруг шатра ощущались едва уловимые вибрации. Нечто подобное Гарри чувствовал, когда впервые попал в Хогвартс. Казалось, будто воздух вот-вот брызнет, и из него польется что-то золотистое и волшебное. Однако за многие годы учебы в школе Гарри почти растерял свою способность ощущать окружающую магию, так часто он с ней соприкасался.<br/>
Рон ничего не ответил, лишь поежился и покосился на палатку с надписью «Предсказание будущего», куда только что вошли хихикающие подростки.</p><p> — Вот будет потеха, если там профессор Трелони летом подрабатывает, — прыснул он, но тут же умолк, увидев серьезный взгляд Гарри.</p><p> — Надо привести сюда Кэти Белл.</p><p> Мельком Гарри заметил чей-то глаз, следящий за ними из шатра. Миг, и глаз исчез, оставив край брезента, скрывавшего вход, слегка колышущимся. Мимо шагали люди, звенели колокольчики на шее у запряженных в небольшую карету лошадей, а на душе у Гарри было неуютно. Он силился, но никак не мог понять, что ему здесь не нравится. Возможно, это просто издержки профессии — подозревать всех и каждого?</p><p> И вот теперь Кэти предстояло понять, что здесь происходит.</p><p> От взлетевшей в небо мелодии, означающей начало представления, по телу словно прошелся разряд тока. Ей очень не нравились эти звуки. Они словно дробили и крошили что-то внутри Кэти, заставляя волны необъяснимых вибраций пробегать по телу. Глубоко вздохнув, она двинулась к первым палаткам, где продавали сладкую вату и леденцы на палочке. Кэти пыталась выглядеть весело и беззаботно, незаметно оглядываясь по сторонам и прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.</p><p> Разноцветные сахарные облака отдавали чем-то приторным, зеленые и синие ленты на столбах шелестели на ветру, подобно тонким змеям, а от человека в татуировках, который с легкостью подкидывал тяжеленные гири, точно исходило темноватое свечение. Кэти сжала зубы и подошла к кассе, отдав несколько долларов за входной билет. Чем ближе был шатер, тем сильнее росла тревога.</p><p> «Главное, не трансгрессируй от страха прямо посреди магглов!» — напутствовала она себя, занимая одно из кресел в последнем ряду.</p><p> Почти все места были заняты. Прожектора уже направили ослепительный свет на арену, щедро посыпанную песком и опилками. Купол шатра казался более высоким, чем снаружи. Кэти не успела подумать, является ли это оптическим обманом или здесь замешано что-то еще, когда рядом с ней сел молодой человек в черной кожаной куртке и с великим вниманием уставился на сидящих внизу зрителей. Казалось, его интересует практически все вокруг, кроме соседки, которая начинала медленно закипать.</p><p> Блейз Забини. Какого черта здесь делает этот выскочка?</p><p> Он раздражал не только Белл. Очень многие сотрудники мракоборческого отдела не задавали Гарри Поттеру вопрос, на каком основании он принял в штат Забини, только по той причине, что боялись нарваться на грубость. Поттер зарекомендовал себя не только как отличного мракоборца и серьезного начальника, но и как человека, который не очень любил обсуждать свои решения с подчиненными. Кандидатура Забини мало кого устраивала, однако лишь Рон смог получить более-менее вразумительный ответ:</p><p> — У Блейза есть связи и природное обаяние. Иногда этого достаточно, чтобы найти человека или раскрыть преступление.</p><p> Рон, как самый лучший друг, только хмыкнул на это сухое объяснение и произнес:</p><p> — Когда он тебя подставит, не говори, что я не предупреждал.</p><p> Однако Гарри предпочел пропустить его слова мимо ушей. Сложных или больших дел Блейзу он никогда не поручал, среди коллег особо не выделял, поэтому вскоре почти все стали относиться к нему снисходительно. Все, кроме Кэти. </p><p> Она, как истинная ученица Гриффиндора, никак не могла взять в толк, за какие заслуги Забини удостоился своей должности. Она не понимала, почему некоторые сотрудницы, зло судачившие о нем на всех углах, постепенно начали строить ему глазки и хихикать при его появлении. «Лицемерки!», — проносилось в ее голове, когда она шла мимо. </p><p>Кэти казалось абсолютно глупым поручать ему слежку за объектом, подозреваемым в хранении темных артефактов, когда Блейз сам мог быть приятелем пары еще непойманных Пожирателей Смерти.</p><p> И вот теперь он сидит рядом с ней и делает вид, что с нетерпением ожидает начала представления.</p><p> — Не надо так на меня смотреть, куртку прожжешь, — не поворачивая головы тихо заметил Забини.</p><p> Кэти поджала губы и уставилась на арену, где под громкие аплодисменты вышел толстый человечек в ярко-фиолетовом фраке и начал неистово и совершенно фальшиво приветствовать зрителей.</p><p> — Ты мне мешаешь, — процедила она.</p><p> Однако вой труб и оглушительные выкрики ведущего полностью перекрыли ее слова. Представление началось.</p><p> Кэти никогда не бывала в маггловских цирках, поэтому в номере с фокусником ей было трудно понять, действительно ли здесь <i>не</i> присутствует магия. Огромная масса людей вокруг мешала сосредоточиться на собственных ощущениях. Сидящий рядом Забини, активно поощрявший артистов громкими аплодисментами, только добавлял масла в огонь, совершенно не давая ей услышать хоть что-то постороннее в собственной голове.<br/>
Несмешные и глупые клоуны сменялись рыкающими тиграми, со скрытой тоской смотрящими на людей, которые жаждали зрелища. Прожектора то вспыхивали, то гасли, создавая иллюзию бесконечной разноцветной карусели, от чего терялся счет времени.<br/>
Заключительный номер, состоящий из бесконечных кувырков и неимоверных прыжков десятка акробатов, обрушивался какофонией музыкальных звуков и четких ритмов, вследствие чего мысли в голове разбредались в разные стороны, уступая место бездумному веселью. Голова у Кэти начала болеть, а к горлу подкатился ком тошноты. Если сейчас все это не закончится, она точно не выдержит.</p><p> Однако внезапно звуки стихли, словно невидимая рука захлопнула крышку с оркестром. Все артисты торжественно вышли на арену, поклонились восхищенной публике и неспешно прошествовали за кулисы. Толстенький ведущий суетился, одной рукой придерживая тяжелую занавесь, а другой отчаянно маша зрителям и улыбаясь в надежде на то, что завтра снова увидит их на очередном представлении. Под тихие восклицания и бурные обсуждения увиденного люди начали покидать шатер.</p><p> Кэти только сейчас почувствовала, что все это время просидела в огромном напряжении, и теперь ее спина и ноги неимоверно затекли. Она слегка потянулась и обнаружила, что Забини исчез. Решив, что это даже к лучшему, Кэти вышла вслед за оставшимися людьми, взглядом окинув перед этим опустевшие ряды — никого не было. </p><p> Несмотря на конец августа, погода стояла очень холодная. Складывалось такое впечатление, что лето уступило место ноябрю, внезапно куда-то свернув и спрятавшись до следующего года. В вечернем воздухе изо рта вырывался легкий пар.</p><p> «И как они не боятся приходить сюда с детьми после того, что случилось?» — думала Кэти, провожая взглядом семьи с детьми лет десяти-одиннадцати. </p><p>Она была в полной растерянности. Ощущение тревоги никуда не ушло, но что с этим делать, Кэти понятия не имела. Пройти в сгущающихся сумерках вдоль рядов уже закрытых палаток? Могут заметить. Пробраться за кулисы и поискать пропавших детей? А кто вообще сказал, что они там? «Если они вообще живы», — мелькнул в голове пессимистический голосок, но Кэти быстро от него отмахнулась.</p><p> Так ничего и не придумав, она решила попросить у Гарри мантию-невидимку, чтобы завтра попробовать обследовать все более подробно. Дезиллюминационным чарам она не доверяла — слишком неприятным было место, чтобы открыто пользоваться магией. Не хотелось рисковать.</p><p> Уже несколько минут за ее спиной кто-то шел. Кэти сжала в кармане куртки волшебную палочку, стараясь ничем не выдавать своего волнения. «Просто кто-то тоже идет с представления домой», — уверяла она себя. </p><p>Да, домой. В противоположную от освещенной улицы сторону. По узкой тропинке вслед за ней.</p><p> — Ты не могла бы идти не так быстро? — послышался сзади укоризненный шепот. — Если я побегу за тобой, то от шума моих ботинок тигры в клетках проснутся.</p><p> Это всего лишь Забини. Тупой идиот Забини, который напугал ее до бешеного сердцебиения в горле и вспотевших ладоней. Кэти в очередной раз с грустью подумала, что, если бы не ее «дар», никакой мракоборец из нее бы не вышел.</p><p> — Какого лешего ты здесь забыл?</p><p> Кэти стояла перед ним, часто дыша и продолжая сжимать в руках палочку. Она еле сдерживалась, чтобы не заорать. Ее все еще мутило, сегодняшний вечер не принес никаких результатов, а этот, так сказать, коллега, стоит перед ней и сверкает улыбкой в наступающей темноте.</p><p> — Ты не ходила к палатке с предсказательницей? — Блейз с легкостью обогнул Кэти и неспешно продолжил идти вперед, тем самым заставляя ее последовать за ним.</p><p> — Я не разговариваю с тем, кто отвечает вопросом на вопрос. </p><p> — Так вот, — продолжал Забини как ни в чем не бывало, — советовал бы тебе присмотреться к этому месту. Если настоящая магия здесь и присутствует, то точно в той палатке. Другое дело, только ты можешь почувствовать это. Мой поход оказался безрезультатным.</p><p> Кэти с трудом подавила в себе бурные вопросы о его присутствии в цирке в целом и походе к гадалке в частности. Ни за что не подарит ему такого удовольствия.</p><p> — И да, я ходил к гадалке, — Блейз словно читал ее мысли, мерно шагая рядом. — Наплела мне с три короба, но дело не в этом. Уж больно она мне не понравилась.</p><p> — Конечно, — не выдержала Кэти, — тебе же кого помоложе подавай, а не всяких старых балаганных гадалок.</p><p> Блейз круто развернулся и зашагал спиной вперед.</p><p> — Кэт, тебе не идет, когда ты злишься.</p><p> — Не смей меня так называть! — зашипела Кэти. — Я тебе никакая не Кэт! И если еще раз увижу на своем задании, напишу докладную Гарри, понятно?</p><p> Блейз шутливо поднял руки, отчего кожаная куртка слегка скрипнула. Кэти внезапно отметила про себя, что вблизи он довольно высокий, а пахнет от него чем-то древесным и терпким. </p><p> — Мистер Поттер поставил меня в напарники к твоей персоне. Так что будь добра, прикуси свой ядовитый язычок. Я дело говорю — надо сходить к той гадалке.</p><p> Такого предательства со стороны Гарри Кэти не ожидала. Быстро окинув взглядом местность и убедившись, что их никто уже не может увидеть, она трансгрессировала прямо в свою квартиру. Неудачи и плохое самочувствие переросли в злость. Кэти скинула куртку и запустила оба ботинка вглубь комнаты. Затем стукнула кулаком по стене и зарычала.<br/>
Это будет ее последнее дело. Она уйдет из мракоборцев, как только найдет этих детей. И если постоянные недомогания уже стали обычным делом, то терпеть в напарниках Забини она не желала. Он стал последней каплей. </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> Гарри как знал, что Белл в гневе может разнести весь кабинет. Утром все еще злую Кэти встретила секретарша и дрожащим голосом сообщила, что «мистер Поттер отправился на задание еще ночью». Она порылась в ящике стола и передала Кэти тонкий сверток, который оказался легче пуха. Сверху была приколота записка: «Думаю, тебе пригодится». </p><p>Мантия-невидимка. Гарри умел читать мысли или предсказывать будущее? </p><p> Несмотря на будний день, Хампстед Хит уже издалека выглядел весьма оживленно. К слову сказать, в светлое время суток Кэти не так сильно ощущала смутные позывы сбежать подальше отсюда. Все казалось обыденно-нормальным, не пугающим и даже слегка простоватым. </p><p>Татуированный мужчина, за неимением публики, лениво покачивал в руке гирю, на которой проступали ржавые пятна. Неподалеку от него развернулась одинокая палатка с тиром, на полках которой лежали полинявшие, слегка покрытые пылью, призы. Кэти исходила вдоль и поперек все палатки, но никаких особенных предчувствий не наблюдалось. Она специально оставила палатку с предсказательницей напоследок, из вредности не желая следовать совету Забини, которого, кстати, нигде не наблюдалось.</p><p> Внутри палатки, как и следовало ожидать, было темно. Пахло пряностями, остро-сладкими духами и пылью. Возле дальней стены за низким столиком сидела сгорбленная фигура, замотанная в многочисленные шали, и неотрывно смотрела на круглый шар, тускло светившийся перед ней. </p><p> «Дешевый балаган», — мелькнуло в голове у Кэти. Она тут же вспомнила профессора Трелони, на уроках которой было так же душно. Фигура зашевелилась и посмотрела на Кэти, у которой внезапно участился пульс, а внизу живота что-то противно зашевелилось.</p><p> — Подойди-ка сюда, — голос был мягким, словно покрытым паутиной.</p><p> Кэти медленно двинулась вперед, убеждая себя, что она просто слишком волнуется и много придумывает.</p><p> — Вижу в тебе большую силу, — продолжила женщина, — магический потенциал.</p><p> «Спокойно, она всем так говорит».</p><p> — Только сила эта непростая…</p><p> «Ну конечно! Сейчас начнутся рассказы про великое предназначение».</p><p> — ... сила темная, поглощающая тебя.</p><p> «Ясно. Сейчас будет про порчу говорить и деньги требовать, чтобы снять ее с меня».</p><p> Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и Кэти едва заметно пыталась оглядеться по сторонам. Ничего примечательного, кроме пары пучков сушеных трав под потолком, да полки с книгами в черных переплетах, она не заметила. Типичные атрибуты всяких «гадалок».</p><p> — Дар у тебя великий, — продолжала женщина, — темные силы можешь находить. И можешь усиливать их.</p><p> Нет, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло. Кэти хотела было встать, однако гадалка быстро взяла ее за руку. Голова резко закружилась голова, а стенки палатки стремительно стали сжиматься в размерах. </p><p> — Ты нам пригодишься, — послышался холодный голос, а затем в уши и глаза словно хлынули потоки черной воды, затопив собой все ощущения, все сознание падающей куда-то в пропасть Кэти Белл.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> Бесконечные ряды образов, непрестанно сменяющих друг друга. Это было похоже на нескончаемый полусон-полуявь, когда блуждаешь в оживших мыслях и картинках, но где-то на задворках пищит тоненькая мысль, что надо было проснуться. </p><p>Кэти не могла пошевелиться, потому что хотелось просто лежать и наблюдать переливы воспоминаний, смешанных с обрывками собственной фантазии. Все это плавало вокруг, мягко прикасалось, и казалось, что нет в мире ничего лучше, чем покоиться среди этих образов. Внезапно один из ручейков, что так легко скользил рядом, обрушился на Кэти, покалывая руку и непрерывно дергая ее. Обволакивающие дымные кольца начали медленно растворяться, уступая место холоду и болезненным ощущениям.</p><p> Кэти медленно открыла глаза и увидела склонившуюся над ней девочку, худое лицо которой было заплаканным и грязным. Девочка отчаянно трясла ее за плечо, не издавая при этом ни звука.</p><p> Гадалка… Цирк... Дети!</p><p> Кэти резко села, отчего в глазах заплясал рой звездочек, на пару секунд заслонивших перед собой все пространство. Тело ныло и болело, а внутри было такое ощущение, словно она проспала не меньше года. Девочка отошла в сторону и присела на корточки. Возле нее стояли два мальчика, недоверчиво глядя в сторону незнакомой им девушки. </p><p> — Где мы? — шепотом спросила Кэти, не рискуя вставать на ноги, чтобы не упасть.</p><p> Девочка сморщилась и показала на собственный рот. Один из мальчиков сложил ладони пирамидкой, а другой начал усиленно показывать в пространство под ней.</p><p> Кэти чихнула от пыли. Они находились в абсолютно закрытой каморке без каких-либо признаков света. Единственным источником тусклого освещения являлась пара валявшихся рекламных листовок цирка, слабо мерцавших в темноте ядовито-желтым цветом. Пошарив рукой в кармане, Кэти с ожидаемым разочарованием отметила, что никакой палочки при ней не было. Как и свертка с мантией-невидимкой. «Гарри убьет меня за мантию», — промелькнула безумная мысль.</p><p> За спинами детей послышался шум, отчего они быстро перебежали комнату и спрятались за Кэти. Малозаметная дверь отворилась, и в комнату вошел высокий человек, ведя за собой девочку одиннадцати лет. Она шла словно во сне, не замечая ничего вокруг, и послушно присела на край дивана, темной горой возвышавшийся у дальней стены. </p><p> Кэти почувствовала дикий страх. Этот человек явно был темным магом. От него словно исходили электрические нити, заставлявшие все вокруг съеживаться и не шевелиться. Мужчина рывком поднял Кэти на ноги. От прикосновения к своей руке ее снова затошнило. Держа Кэти чуть повыше локтя, он вывел ее из каморки и медленно повел по затхлому коридору, не говоря при этом ни слова. Сзади послышался глухой хлопок — дети снова были заперты. Только теперь их стало на одну жертву больше.</p><p> Даже если бы Кэти и хотела хоть что-то сказать, горло свело спазмом. Она, словно послушная кукла, перебирала ногами в такт своего спутника, отчаянно пытаясь удержать свое сознание в ясности. В голове внезапно всплыли слова гадалки о том, что она может усиливать темные силы. Ее же не из-за этого забрали сюда?</p><p> Кресло, куда толкнули Кэти, находилось в одной из цирковых подсобок. В углу лежали потускневшие булавы для жонглеров, наполовину прикрытые сверху смятыми костюмами клоунов. С потолка свисали различные канаты и тросы, словно застывшие змеи, безмолвно следившие за происходящим.</p><p> — Мистер Дарк, — мужчина поклонился невидимому собеседнику, находившемуся за креслом.</p><p> Перед Кэти возник человек в татуировках. Только на этот раз не в смешном полосатом трико, а в синевато-черном костюме, подчеркивающем его мощное телосложение. В руках у мистера Дарка была волшебная палочка, а на губах играла легкая улыбка.</p><p> — Вам повезло, что вы пришли к нам именно сегодня, Блейз, — усмехнулся он. — У нас намечается очень необычный вечер.</p><p> Глаза Кэти расширились от изумления. За спиной мистера Дарка появился Забини собственной персоной. Его глаза равнодушно скользнули по Кэти. От взгляда второго колдуна не укрылось ее изумление.</p><p> — Она его знает? — он грубо ткнул в сторону Забини.</p><p> Мистер Дарк не успел ответить, поскольку Блейз лениво протянул:</p><p> — Виделись как-то. Она же из мракоборцев, а я, знаете ли, не пай мальчик.</p><p> При этих словах он улыбнулся, а мистер Дарк оглушительно рассмеялся, с силой хлопнув его по плечу.</p><p> — Представляешь, Фланки, она еще и министерской крысой оказалась!</p><p> Фланки угодливо захихикал, а Кэти вдруг почувствовала, как ее язык прилип к нёбу, словно от наложенного Силенцио. Она метнула взгляд на Забини, но тот пристально рассматривал свои ногти, ухмыляясь вместе с волшебниками.</p><p> Отсмеявшись, мистер Дарк наклонился к Кэти.</p><p> — Такая сила, а пользоваться ею не умеешь, — протянул он. — Знаешь, что это значит?</p><p> Кэти, не шевелясь, смотрела в темные, почти черные глаза мистера Дарка. Она не знала, может ли он читать ее мысли, которые как безумные прыгали в ее голове, пытаясь спастись, скрыться от тяжелого взгляда.</p><p> — Это значит, что надо делиться с другими, — ответил за нее мистер Дарк. — Ты должна быть безмерно благодарна тому, что мы избавим тебя от столь тяжкой ноши.</p><p> — Что вы хотите этим сказать? — в безмятежном тоне Забини Кэти уловила едва заметную нотку тревоги. </p><p> — Некоторые люди не умеют пользоваться своим даром. Так зачем же им мучиться? Мы просто заберем ее магическую силу себе, вот и все. Обычно таким образом мы спасаем детей. Магглорожденные — ну что они смогут сделать хорошего в жизни, обладая волшебной силой? Она им ни к чему.</p><p> Мистер Дарк отошел в сторону и достал из настенного шкафчика пузатую бутылку и три бокала.</p><p> — Другое дело, со взрослыми волшебниками мы еще не работали. В какой-то мере, сегодня мы проведем уникальный ритуал.</p><p> — А что случается с людьми после вашего ритуала? — спросил Блейз с наигранным равнодушием.</p><p> — Они умирают, — спокойно ответил мистер Дарк, протягивая ему бокал.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> Кэти не понимала, почему она даже не пытается что-либо сделать. Просто безвольно сидела в кресле, вслушиваясь в жуткий разговор, решающий не только ее судьбу, но и судьбу несчастных детей. Самым ужасным для нее стало предательство Забини. И ведь она даже не сможет сказать Гарри: «А я говорила, что ему нельзя доверять». Без палочки, без какой-либо поддержки, оглушенная темной магией, шепчущей повсюду, Кэти даже не попыталась трансгрессировать — все равно бы не вышло.</p><p> Мистер Дарк с помощником ушли готовиться к ритуалу, оставив свою пленницу под присмотром Забини. Тот сел на стол напротив нее, пододвинув к себе бутылку, и неожиданно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Не ожидала, Белл?</p><p> Она промолчала. </p><p> — Ах да, я же наложил на тебя Силенцио. Ну ничего, думаю, тебе это только на пользу будет.</p><p> Пульс внутри Кэти начал стучать громче и быстрее. </p><p> — А знаешь, что самое смешное? Ты так старательно избегала меня, а в итоге я оказался единственным человеком, кто увидит тебя в последний раз в живых.</p><p> Кэти почувствовала волну жара, разливавшуюся по всему телу. Внутри начал расти жгучий ком гнева.</p><p> — Думаю рассказать Поттеру во всех подробностях, как пытался тебя спасти, но не смог. Такова жизнь, <i>Кэт</i>.</p><p> Исковерканное имя резануло в ушах. Кэти не заметила, как вскочила с кресла и ринулась на Забини, со всей силы толкнув его со стола. Блейз грохнулся, опрокинув на себя бокал с виски. Из кармана распахнувшейся мантии выпала волшебная палочка. Кэти подхватила ее и направила на Блейза. Говорить она еще не могла, однако заклинание Инкарцеро так ярко пульсировало в ее голове, что прочные веревки мгновенно обвили Блейза, крепко связав его по рукам и ногам. </p><p> Вбежавший мистер Дарк не успел произнеси заклинание — Кэти с такой силой отбросила его в сторону, что сама поразилась мощности сотворенной ею магии. Фланки досталось на выходе: красная молния прорезала его насквозь, отчего он тяжелым кулем свалился прямо под ноги бегущей Кэти.</p><p> Она плохо помнила, куда бежать, однако перед глазами стояли испуганные дети. Замедлив шаг и приложив руку к стене, Кэти прикрыла глаза. Где-то рядом. Они где-то недалеко.</p><p> Внезапно сзади нее распахнулась дверь, и на пороге показалась девочка, которая разбудила ее в каморке.</p><p> — Ты плохая, — завизжала она.</p><p> — Ты притягиваешь только зло, — вторил ей вышедший за ней мальчик, глаза которого засветились ядовито-желтым цветом.</p><p> Кэти споткнулась. Со всех сторон зашептали голоса. Они напрыгивали на нее, сбивали с ног, не давая понять, куда бежать.</p><p> — Кэт, они не настоящие! — сквозь рой жалящих слов она услышала далекий, но хорошо знакомый голос. — Ищи детей!</p><p> Ненавистное слово отрезвило ее, дети стали растворяться, распадаясь на струйки дыма. Кэти почувствовала странное облегчение, а вместе с тем осознание, где закрыты настоящие дети.</p><p>Она рванула с места, на ходу отпирая в дальнем конце коридора неприметную дверь и возвращая себе возможность снова разговаривать.</p><p> — Быстрее, пойдемте отсюда!</p><p> Схватив всех четверых за шиворот, Кэти потащила их в боковой коридор, вовсе не собираясь возвращаться туда, где находились мистер Дарк и его помощник. О Блейзе она даже не думала.</p><p> На удивление быстро найдя выход, Кэти остановилась. Они находились позади шатра, который в лунной ночи зловеще трепыхался своими широкими краями, словно указывая на беглецов. Дети тяжело дышали и нервно оглядывались по сторонам. Кэти махнула в их сторону палочкой, снимая и с них заклинание немоты, параллельно напряженно всматриваясь в ночную темноту. За ними никто не бежал, и это очень ей не нравилось.</p><p> — Сейчас я перенесу вас в безопасное место, хорошо? — быстро проговорила она, подведя к себе детей и обхватив их за плечи.</p><p> Однако ничего не произошло. Кэти застонала. Ну почему никогда не бывает просто? Она повернулась вбок и чуть не заорала, почти вплотную столкнувшись с прорицательницей, бесшумно возникшей возле них. </p><p> — Пойдем с нами, — прошептала она, коснувшись Кэти. — Тебя ждет великое будущее. Не трать свой дар понапрасну. Ты темная ведьма, ты одна из нас.</p><p> На Кэти вновь навалилась слабость, как тогда в палатке. Однако она не успела провалиться в темноту — из темноты стремительно выбежал Забини, неизвестным образом освободившийся от веревок, и изо всей сил толкнул гадалку в сторону. </p><p> — Не слушай ее! Ты очень даже светлая ведьма, несмотря на всю свою вредность!</p><p> Дети дружно завизжали, указывая пальцами куда-то за его спину.</p><p> — Белл, будь добра, прикончи их как-нибудь, а я уведу детей, — прошептал Блейз, сгребая в охапку девочек и подхватывая мальчиков за руки.  </p><p> Палочка Блейза выскользнула из рук Кэти и с глухим стуком упала в траву под пристальным взглядом мистера Дарка. Подбежавший Фланки с причитаниями принялся поднимать гадалку, которая тихо постанывала в стороне.</p><p> — Предлагаю соглашение, мисс Белл, — произнес он спокойным голосом. — Оставайтесь с нами. А в обмен я отпущу детей.</p><p> Он кивнул головой, и Кэти машинально оглянулась. Забини, прижав к себе детей, стоял в едва видимом глазу кольце, не дающем двинуться с места. Рты у всех были широко открыты, словно им не хватало воздуха.</p><p> — Признаюсь, что не сразу распознал весь ваш потенциал, — продолжил мистер Дарк.</p><p> Однако закончить свои фальшиво-вежливые речи он не успел. При виде задыхающихся детей внутри Кэти начало разрастаться что-то злое и жгучее.</p><p> Прижимая к себе детей и с трудом глотая кислород, Блейз с удивлением смотрел, как Кэти, без всякой палочки, заставила мистера Дарка кричать от боли. Он плавился под ее взглядом, шипя и извиваясь, словно змея на сковородке. Невидимый круг ослабевал, позволяя детям и самому Забини вдохнуть поглубже. Застывшие в стороне фигуры трусливо жались друг к другу, ничем не желая помочь своему хозяину, который истошно вопил на весь парк.</p><p> Вспышка света, и все стихло.</p><p> Кэти рухнула на колени. Блейз, оставив перепуганных детей, бросился к ней.</p><p> — Я его убила-а-а-а, — взвыла Кэти, как только увидела Забини перед собой. — Бле-е-ейз, я его-о-о-о у-у-била-а-а-а!</p><p> Она громко разрыдалась, уткнувшись в его плечо.</p><p> Мистер Дарк молча лежал в траве. Вышедшая из-за тучи луна ярко освещала неподвижное лицо, делая его бледным и похожим на маску мертвеца.</p><p> — Я плохая, я темная, — ревела Кэти, сотрясаясь от новых рыданий.</p><p> Блейз молча прижимал к себе Кэти, осторожно гладя ее по голове.</p><p> — Вот и нет. Ты спасла детей, значит, ты хорошая.</p><p> — Я убила его, я убила его без палочки! Меня надо отправить в Азкабан!</p><p> На досуге Блейз иногда читал различные брошюры для мракоборцев, в том числе и на тему, как успокоить человека, бьющегося в истерике.</p><p> — Ну конечно, ты справилась без палочки, — мягко согласился он, бросая взгляд на детей, которые теперь молча сидели на траве и испуганно жались друг к другу. — Ты великая волшебница, Белл. Ты спасла похищенных детей, которым грозила смерть.</p><p> Всхлипы стали чуть тише. </p><p> — Но позволь мне с тобой не согласиться — ты не убила мистера Дарка, хотя я был бы только рад его скоропостижной кончине. Другое дело, что приложила ты его неплохо. По крайней мере, ближайшие пару часов он точно не придет в себя.</p><p> Кэти подняла опухшее от слез лицо и посмотрела на лежащего без сознания волшебника. Фланки и гадалки нигде не было видно. Она перевела взгляд на детей. Вот они, все четверо, живые и здоровые, сидят и во все глаза таращатся на них. Кэти взглянула на Блейза и помрачнела.</p><p> — Забини! — оттолкнула она его от себя. — Ты, подлый предатель!  </p><p> — Позволь опять с тобой не согласиться, — отозвался Блейз, поспешно отбегая на безопасное расстояние. — Я тебе очень даже помог. Но если начну рассказывать весь свой план, который я провернул, то нам до рассвета времени не хватит. Да и магглов хорошо бы отправить домой.</p><p> Кэти резко встала и зашагала по направлению к детям, отчего те в ужасе уставились на нее.</p><p> — Оставляю на тебя мистера Дарка, — процедила она Блейзу, — Хотя, если ты скроешься с ним в неизвестном направлении, я не удивлюсь.</p><p> Она обернулась к детям, и лицо ее смягчилось.</p><p> — Пора домой, — прошептала она устало.</p><p> Хлопок, и на черной помятой траве остались только Блейз, деловито ищущий в траве свою волшебную палочку, и мистер Дарк, с терпеливым безмолвием ожидавший отправления в Азкабан.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— В смысле Забини с самого начала участвовал в этом деле?!</p><p> Кэти не могла усидеть в кресле, поэтому нервно расхаживала по кабинету своего начальника, в то время как Гарри спокойно сидел за столом. В его зеленых глазах блестели смешинки. </p><p> — Понимаешь, мистер Дарк, как бы это сказать… Давний знакомый одного из его отчимов.</p><p> Кэти моргнула. Она слышала сплетни о десятках мужей миссис Забини, каждый из которых оставлял ей немалое наследство, прежде чем скоропостижно умереть. Кэти лишь надеялась, что на деле все выглядело более обыденно, чем в устах ехидных сплетниц. </p><p> — Забини сразу понял, кто всем заправляет, встретив одну из рекламных листовок с указанием на ней имени мистера Дарка.</p><p> Кэти закусила губу. Она даже не удосужилась как следует изучить этот дурацкий листок.</p><p> — Однако я не разрешил ему полностью брать это дело в свои руки, потому что надеялся на твое особенное чутье.</p><p> Гарри сделал паузу, увидев, как Кэти вздохнула и опустила голову. Прошла уже неделя, а она постоянно сидела дома, отказываясь приходить на работу и вообще выходить куда-либо. Сегодня был первый раз, когда она появилась в Министерстве.</p><p> — Забини не учел одного момента — они сразу почувствовали твою силу и попытались… обезвредить. </p><p> — Как мило все выходит, — съязвила Кэти. — Меня бы выпотрошили, как рыбу, а потом так же поступили бы с детьми, а ты называешь это «обезвредить».</p><p> — Прости.</p><p> Повисла напряженная тишина.</p><p> — Ну? Я дождусь продолжения этого эпичного объяснения, почему Забини предал нас, а потом как бы не предал?</p><p> — Блейз обеспокоился тем, что ты зашла в палатку к прорицательнице, но не вышла оттуда.</p><p> — Да что ты? А не он ли послал меня туда первым делом? </p><p> — Поэтому он перешел к запасному плану, — терпеливо продолжил Гарри. — Вновь оделся как волшебник и пошел в открытую искать мистера Дарка. Он — пасынок его давнего друга, так почему бы им не встретиться и не поболтать? Тем более, что Блейз принес ему весьма занимательный темный артефакт.</p><p> — Не буду спрашивать, как он оказался у Забини, — ехидно заметила Кэти.</p><p> — Не надо, — согласился Гарри. — Главное, что Дарк поверил ему и впустил в шатер. А там уже Блейз помог бежать тебе. А ты спасла детей. </p><p> — Он ни черта не помог мне! — взвилась Кэти. — Он издевался надо мной, пока не получил в нос, и я не отняла у него палочку! Можно, конечно, дать ему медаль за то, что он побегал по полю с кучей детей, но лично я его не простила!</p><p> Гарри устало потер переносицу. </p><p> — Кэти, тебе нужен отдых. Твоя заслуга неоценима перед маггловскими семьями, но, думаю, недельный отпуск тебе не помешает. А потом снова вернешься в отдел, идет?</p><p> Кэти молча поднялась и вышла из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью. У нее не было сил говорить, что ни через неделю, ни через месяц она не вернется сюда. С нее хватит. Официальные сухие поздравления ни в коей мере не улучшили ее настроение.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> Вечером, сидя в потертом кресле и грызя найденную пачку крекеров, Кэти с тоской смотрела в окно. Где ей теперь работать? Что она умеет делать, кроме того, что неплохо летает на метле да чувствует всякую нечисть, сама того не желая? Злиться и крушить все на своем пути, вот что она умеет. Но с таким резюме никуда не возьмут.</p><p> Звонок в дверь заставил ее вздрогнуть. У нее никогда не было гостей, кроме пожилой миссис Брик, у которой она снимала эту квартиру. Но деньги Кэти отдала за два месяца вперед, так что…</p><p> Перед распахнутой дверью стоял Забини. В одной руке он держал небольшую бархатную коробочку, в другой бутылку вина.</p><p> — Пошел вон, — спокойно сказала Кэти и попыталась закрыть дверь.</p><p> — Меня радует твоя гостеприимность, — Блейз ловко поставил ногу перед дверью, не давая той закрыться. —- Я ненадолго, обещаю.</p><p> Он спокойно прошел в зал, служащий по совместительству и кухней, и спальней, и торжественно водрузил вино на кухонный стол.</p><p> — Я не пью, — сухо сказала Кэти.</p><p> — А это не тебе. Просто руки занимает, вот и решил поставить. Буду уходить — обязательно заберу, — пообещал Блейз.</p><p> Он сдул невидимые пылинки с коробочки и торжественно протянул ее. Кэти молча уставилась на нее, даже не делая попыток взять.</p><p> — Что это?</p><p> — Медаль. За отвагу.</p><p> Забини с легкой усмешкой положил коробочку рядом с вином.</p><p> — Ну же, Белл, не будь букой. Я принес тебе награду от Министерства, а ты меня как врага народа встречаешь.</p><p> — А как тебя еще встречать?! — не выдержала Кэти. — Ты наложил на меня Силенцио и издевался надо мной! Как это прикажешь понимать?</p><p> Блейз посерьезнел.</p><p> — Я <i>должен</i> был тебя разозлить, понимаешь?</p><p> — Ты… Что? </p><p> — В минуты злости у тебя происходит такой всплеск магической энергии, что мало кто может устоять. Я не смог найти твою волшебную палочку, а действовать надо было быстро. Вот и пришлось злить тебя, чтобы ты напала и отобрала мою палочку. Тогда ты бы в полной мере смогла воспользоваться ею, что, собственно, ты и сделала. Причем просто блестяще, смею тебя заверить.</p><p> Кэти ошеломленно молчала. В голове всплыл голос, который помог ей справиться в коридоре с мороками детей, кричащих о том, что она темная волшебница. Голос Забини. Затем перед глазами запыхавшийся Блейз попытался увести детей подальше от мистера Дарка. И огромные умоляющие глаза детей. Собственно, все сходится.</p><p> — Я просто зашел сказать, что ты отлично справилась, Кэти. И будет очень жаль, если ты бросишь свою работу.</p><p> Блейз уже подошел к двери, когда услышал позади голос: </p><p> — Знаешь, что произошло, когда я взлетела вместе с тем проклятым ожерельем?</p><p> Он замер, понимая, что любой его вопрос или ответ нарушит то хрупкое равновесие, которое только что выстроилось между ними.</p><p> — Я видела сотни людей во всем мире, которые чувствовали боль. Их пытали, убивали, издевались над ними. Я чувствовала всю эту боль, <i>их боль</i>, и это было невыносимо.<br/>
Блейз медленно обернулся. Кэти стояла напротив него, сжав кулаки и строго глядя ему в глаза.</p><p> — Я никому и никогда этого не рассказывала. Даже Гарри.</p><p> За окном забарабанил частый дождь. Кэти прикрыла глаза.  </p><p> — И я действительно хотела бросить работу. Пока ты не пришел и не напомнил мне о том, что я могу. — Она открыла глаза. — Я могу помочь избавить мир хотя бы от крохотной частички боли, находя темные артефакты и места и помогая их уничтожить.</p><p> Блейз широко улыбнулся. Белл казалось очень обворожительной, когда была серьезной. Сейчас она была просто восхитительной.</p><p> — Чему ты улыбаешься? — строго спросила она.</p><p> — Ничему.</p><p> —Ты смеешься надо мной?</p><p> — Вовсе нет. Я просто рад, что ты на меня не злишься.</p><p> — Я этого не говорила!</p><p> — Но ведь я тебе нравлюсь.</p><p> — С чего ты вообще это взял?!</p><p> Блейз склонил голову и с напускной серьезностью задумался. </p><p> — Ты постоянно на меня злишься, предпочитая забывать даже, как произносится моя фамилия. Однако тогда на поле ты назвала меня по имени, причем крепко обнимала при этом. Я такое не забуду.</p><p> — Не было такого!</p><p> Кэти стремительно схватила вино и сунула его в руки Забини.</p><p> — Уходи!</p><p> — Хорошо, — Блейз подошел к двери и развернулся вполоборота. — Я и мистер Вино проведем прекрасный вечер. Если захочешь присоединиться, пришли сову.</p><p> — Вон!</p><p> Довольный Блейз аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, что-то насвистывая на лестничной площадке. Кэти шумно выдохнула и уставилась в окно, которое дождь нещадно поливал струями воды. </p><p>Самовлюбленный нахал. Она перед ним душу открыла, а он опять издевается.<br/>
Даже не взглянув на оставленную коробочку, она забралась с ногами в кресло и схватила первую попавшуюся книгу. Глаза бездумно бегали по строчкам, не осознавая смысл прочитанного.</p><p> В комнате витал легкий запах дождя, к которому примешивался терпкий древесный аромат. Сама того не замечая, Кэти глубоко вдыхала и выдыхала, невидящими глазами глядя на расплывшиеся буквы. Между строчек возникло улыбающееся лицо Блейза.<br/>
Кэти быстро захлопнула книгу. </p><p>Если Забини оставят в напарниках, она устроит ему сладкую жизнь. Уж на это Кэти Белл способна, как никто другой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>